


真相 十二

by Nana56789



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789





	真相 十二

始末屋设定

BG预警，不喜欢右上角❌

OOC

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

心慌，是Johnny唯一的感觉

这些日子他忙里偷闲调查了不少关于丸山家的事情，没有任何证据证明丸山家和自己家破产的关系，但是当年丸山贵弘留在自己脑海中的印象实在是太深了。

另外他还调查了不少丸子的消息，关于这个被保护的很好的大小姐的消息实在是少之又少，Johnny也只能查到她所在的学校和几张很是模糊的照片

太过于担心丸山家的事情，Johnny必须承认他在执行这次任务的时候分了心，虽然他也知道自己收集到的情报没有问题，但是，心里总有那么一个声音告诉自己一切都是自己错的

尤其是Mac和Jacky一身伤的回来的时候，Johnny觉得全身的血液都凝固了，好像回到了那个听到母亲死讯的寒冷夜晚

Johnny死死的抓住Jacky，这个看起来有点粗糙的大男孩在他失去家人后的人生中扮演着母亲一样的角色，他不想再失去任何一个家人

比起Johnny，Toppo则是冷静了许多

或者说他不得不冷静下来

冷静的分析完两个人的伤势，Toppo决定先给失血严重的Mac先动手术，这边熟练的处理着Mac的伤口，另一边，时不时分心告诉Johnny该如何简单处理Jacky的伤口，Mac手术收尾的时候Toppo接到了昴子的电话，吩咐了Johnny去接人便开始了Jacky的手术

Toppo一遍遍的告诉自己要冷静要清醒，因为现在的始末屋需要他，好在Jacky只是收到了穿透伤，也没有伤到脏器，只需要止血完成缝合就够了

Toppo把手术针放到Jacky胸前的时候才意识到一个问题

人数不对

自己逃回来的Mac和Jacky，被安子捡到的Ace，那么Arsenal在哪？

Toppo不敢想，只能加快手上的动作，听昴子描述Ace的伤势很重，他必须要把Ace救回来，他现在还没有时间担心不知道去向的Arsenal

Toppo细心的为Jacky缝合着伤口，他可不希望Jacky醒来拍着他的头说“怎么伤疤这么丑”

当然这些想法是Toppo强迫自己冷静的方法

“咚”的一声撞门声响起

“Toppo！Ace的状况很不好，他伤的太重了”Johnny的声音从前面传过来，安子就推开了门

“Ace中了两枪，有一枪留在体内，不赶紧取出来的话会很麻烦”小姑娘脸上还带着泪痕但是却冷静的很Toppo说明情况

后面跟着的昴子虽然也是一脸的淡定，但是笑脸苍白，看到Toppo好好的拿着手术针站在房间里面才松了一口气，和Johnny合力把Ace放在了一旁空着的手术台上

Toppo对了昴子做出了一个让她安心的笑容，瞄了一眼已经彻底晕过去的Ace，“Johnny帮我把Ace的衣服脱了吧”

“我给他做了简单的止血处理”安子说着，利落的帮Johnny脱掉了Ace身上的衣物

狰狞的伤口在Ace瘦弱的身体上像是怪兽的齿痕一般恐怖，鲜红的鲜血从拆开纱布的伤口里面涌出

Toppo咽了一口口水“昴子，会缝衣服吗？”

被点了名的昴子愣一下点点头“嗯”

“那帮我缝合Jacky的伤口好吗？我得马上帮Ace做手术”

“我会缝合伤口，我来吧，请快点帮Ace做手术”安子站了出来，和微微颤抖的双手相反，安子圆圆的眼睛里面都是坚定

Toppo没有迟疑“去那边消毒，柜子里面有干净的衣服和手套，我先去处理Ace的伤势”

安子转过身走了两步，迟疑着回过头，看向Toppo“请一定要救他”

安子的眼睛里面闪动着的坚定，不安让Toppo不禁动容“我会的，他是我的家人”

  


在安子的帮助下，Ace和Jacky的手术都完成了，但是Arsenal还是没有回来，Toppo交代昴子和安子照顾病号，拉着Johnny进了会议室

“Arseanl…”Johnny声音有点颤抖，他也知道Arsenal还没回来

这种时候，大了Johnny一岁的Toppo必须要坚强起来“我知道…等Mac他们醒来要问问他们”

“会不会…”Johnny的眼睛里面已经闪着泪光

“……”Toppo看着快要哭出来的Johnny却没有办法不负责任的安慰他Arsenal不会有事“Johnny你要明白，始末屋是这样的工作…但是活要见人死要见尸，Arsenal是我们的家人”

“那现在怎么办？”Johnny明白现在不是难过流泪的时间

“总之先等Mac他们醒过来吧，走吧，把病人交给两个女孩子太不爷们了”Toppo拍了拍Johnny颓废的肩膀

昴子看到Toppo出来就小跑着冲进Toppo的怀里，小脸往他怀里一埋怎么叫也不抬头了“怎么了？”Toppo温柔的抚摸着昴子美丽的长发

昴子软软的声音从Toppo的怀里面传出来“Toppo会不会也受伤？”

Toppo听到昴子的话无奈的笑了笑，在她的头顶留下一个吻

有太多的无奈，没有办法，是他们自己选择了这个工作，也就没有了后悔的余地

“不要受伤好不好？”昴子的声音闷闷的软软的，每一个音符都深深钻进Toppo心里最柔软的地方

“好”Toppo的声音不确定，但是却清晰的传到了昴子的耳朵里

昴子何尝不知道自己的要求对于Toppo来说多么的难，细细的手臂更紧的环住Toppo

一旁的安子就想这一天的早上一样，用自己的小手紧紧抓着Ace的手

Johnny觉得自己被无力感包围，甚至觉得自己无法喘息

“怎么样了？”Gum冲进房间，大概因为奔跑，他的脸红红的满是汗水

Johnny看到Gum多多少少感到一些安心感，不仅是因为他是打手，也因为这个男生是他的哥哥之一“他们三个的伤势都稳定下来了，Arsenal还是没有消息，Gum…任务没关系吗？”

“没关系的，和仓子说了”Gum紧皱的眉头和紧张的空气，让谁都没注意到Gum并没有使用敬语“Johnny知道他们的行动地点吗？还有Ace的逃跑路线，总之，还是要找找Arsenal的”

“不用了…Arsenal被他们抓住了”Jacky虚弱的躺着说的话像一颗重磅炸弹在几个人之间炸开

Toppo是最初作出反应的，他放开昴子走到Jacky的床边“怎么样Jacky有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有，我是生命力强大的大猩猩”Jacky支撑着自己坐起来，嘴里说的话和苍白的脸色並不成正比，环视四周看到安静睡着的Mac和被安子细心照看着的Ace时多少放了点心“他们两个情况怎么样？”

“Mac的子弹被肩胛骨挡住了所以还好，不过肩胛骨裂了点得恢复一段时间了，Ace…Ace的情况不太好，一个穿透伤一个子弹留在体内伤的还挺重的，主要失血比较多…但是…有安子照顾她应该没关系的…你其实也是两个穿透伤，需要休息”Toppo拉着昴子紧张的小手冷静的说，这个看起来花哨的少年其实有个坚强的心灵，这也是Jacky对他无限信任的原因

Jacky挥挥手，好看的下垂眼里面满满的都是关心“Mac都倒下了，我不能倒下，更何况不知道Arsenal现在什么状况，来，Johnny扶我去Mac的办公室”

Johnny虽然心里一百个不愿意，但是还是听话的扶着Jacky去了Mac的办公室

打开邮箱里面躺着一封来自岛田政信的邮件

[始末屋へ：要不要做一场交易？

島田政信より]

Jacky和Mac的性格可以说完全不一样，像两个极端，相互补足。比起瞻前顾后考虑周全的Mac来说，Jacky是绝对的行动派，几乎有没有迟疑，Jacky就打通了岛田的电话

“你想做什么交易？”jacky的声音虽然很坚定，但是却十分的虚弱

岛田发出感觉起来十分满足的声音“很好很好，我就喜欢吃爽快的人，我的交易很简单，拿你们这次任务的委托人情报和200万日元换你们的朋友怎么样？不过我只给你们三天时间，不然就把你们的朋友丢进太平洋里面喂鱼”

“始末屋有始末屋的规矩和职业道德，出卖委托人情报的事情我们做不到”

“哦？是吗？牺牲你们的朋友也没关系吗？”岛田的声音刚刚停下，后面就传出了Arsenal隐忍的呜咽

“住手！”Jacky的身体不受控制的颤抖起来“不要伤害他”

“不想我伤害他就满足我的要求”岛田的声音里面带着令人火大的笑意

Jacky深吸一口气“好，我们怎么交易？”

“我会通知你时间地点的”说完岛田就挂了电话

Johnny一脸担心的看着Jacky“怎么办？会不会有诈？”

Jacky脱了力一样靠在Johnny的身上摇了摇头“应该不会，他知道我们只过不是收人钱财替人消灾的始末屋，比起这个我更担心钱和委托人的问题”

Jacky突然像是想到了什么一样又补充了一句“不对，只有委托人的问题，钱的事情我来搞定，等Mac醒来我和他商量一下委托人的事情。Johnny你先出去一下，我打个电话”

Jacky打开手机，人数不多的通讯录里面用星标标记了一个电话，这个电话是Jacky偷偷从Mac的档案袋里面抄下来的。那个因为害羞而羞红了脸的白皙少女的影像深深留在Jacky的脑海里面，即使他知道不能对任务对象产生感情，虽然女孩子辛辛苦苦找了她这么久，即使他知道自己和她是天边和地下的差别，但是忍不住心中的悸动，多少带着一点私心的留下了她的电话号码。Jacky觉得自己一辈子都不会打通她的电话，那白皙的面颊和顺滑的头发留下的手感该一起永远保存他心里最深的地方。下定决心，Jacky还是打通了这个电话

嘟嘟嘟的电话声音不断加快Jacky的心跳

“喂？横子小姐吗？我是Jacky，有点事情需要你的帮助”

这是横子从没有想过自己可能会接到的电话，从再见到Jacky到现在已经过去了一个月，那温柔的大手轻揉自己头部的时候感觉还留着，但是Jacky从来没有和她联系过，她也没有胆量去酒吧找他，横子甚至绝望的觉得自己的爱情就要无疾而终了

“啊…诶？诶？啊…啊，你说你说”横子惊慌的差点把手机摔出去

“我知道我的要求很突然很不合理，但是你能借我点钱吗？”Jacky在自己的心暗暗计算自己的存款还有多少“能不能借我180万？”

Jacky话音刚落，Mac就冲了进来“你在借钱？我们几个拼拼凑凑还不能凑出来100万？我听Johnny说了”

Jacky点点头，他知道这不是他逞强的时候，对电话里面的横子说“不，100万就够”

不知道是不是对于Jacky的信任横子“好的”

“那我再联系你”说完Jacky就挂断了电话“你疯了啊，伤的那么重瞎跑什么？”

Mac啥也没说在Johnny的搀扶下坐到沙发上“你不也一样，不对，你跟谁借钱呢？”

“横子”

“哈？！”Mac震惊的看着Jacky，那表情隐约能看出当年小混混的影子

Jacky焦躁的梳了梳头发“比起这个，委托人的事情，总不能真的出卖杉浦桑吧？”

Jacky的话让Mac陷入了沉默，这是关乎始末屋声誉的问题，但是另一边是他最重要的家人

“我还是和杉浦桑联系一下吧，总不能不管Arsenal吧”

“就算这次能顺利的解决，我们也被岛田抓住了尾巴，这不是长久之计”Jacky深深皱着眉头，两个人默契的点燃了烟，两个人不断商量思考着解决办法，烟是点了一根又一根，不一会儿小小的房间就烟雾缭绕

“咣”的一声门被Toppo恶狠狠的踹开，小小只的Toppo现在气场1米8，冲进来一把抢过Mac和Jacky嘴里的烟按掉“你们俩要疯啊！还抽烟！”

面对盛怒的Toppo，Mac连着道歉，Jacky拍了拍Toppo的肩“好了，我们不抽了，去叫Gum和Johnny开会。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


终于爬出来更真相了

突然很想把糖八没写完的84和RS写完了

但是RS真的是我的重灾区，根本没有梗，蓝瘦香菇

我还想开新坑啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

再也不写系列了！！！太累了！！！死にたいーーー


End file.
